Dave Nogard
Dave Nogard - Łowca Smoków Informacje Historia Dave urodził się w rodzinie Nogardów, która od wieków specjalizowała się w walce ze smokami. Z racji tego, że Góry Kataart to siedlisko najgorszych przedstawicieli tego gatunku, rodzina ta była bardzo szanowana. Kiedy kandydat na Łowcę kończył lat 14 zostawał on przeniesiony w głąb Gór. Otrzymywał on podstawowe wyposażenie, miecz i nóż. To samo czekało Dave a następnie jego młodszego brata Artema. Dave miał w górach jedno zadanie. Przeżyć rok lub tak długo, aż zabije smoka. Był to jeden ze zwyczajów jego rodu. Jednak ze względu na duże ryzyko śmierci, w ukryciu zawsze przebywał doświadczony łowca. Dave zabił Czerwonego Smoka po 2 miesiącach co bardzo spodobało się jego ojcowi. Widział w nim bowiem przyszłego przywódcę gildii łowców Smoków. Dave powrócił do Northend jako bohater. Od tamtej pory wypełniał skutecznie większość zadań powierzanych mu przez gildie i mieszkańców. Podróżował po górach w poszukiwaniu kolejnych gadów do ubijania. Bardzo często podróżował z uczennicą pewnego łucznika z ich miasta, Talią, z którą miał zresztą romans. Tak mijały lata i Dave stał się ważną osobistością w Northend Spisek Kultu Shabranigdu W mieście Northend zaczynają krążyć niepokojące plotki o tajemniczych magach chowających się wśród gór Kataart. Straż miejska boi się zapuszczać tak głęboko w góry więc prosi Dave`a by zbadał sprawę. Dave wyrusza przeprowadzić dochodzenie i żeby odnaleźć tajemnicze persony. Po drodze jednak zahacza po swojego młodszego brata Artema, bowiem samemu nie chce narażać życia. Przynosi mu dużo alkoholu i prosi o pomoc. Artem zgadza się pomóc bratu. Razem odnajdują miejsca rytualne z kościami martwych smoków w roli głównej. W końcu dochodzą do dziwnej piramidy wybudowanej wśród wzgórz gdzie spotykają Edwina. Zdradza im, że jest to miejsce Kultu Shabranigdu i że mają w planach ożywić smoki by z ich mocą opanować miasto Northend. Okazuje się, również, że bracia muszą zmierzyć się ze swoim stryjkiem Paulem przyzwanym jako nieumarły. Po wygranej walce wyruszają w pościg za Edwinem gdzie odkrywają, że kultysta chce ożywić ciało samego Smoka Dimosa. Podejmują z nim walkę ale ten przyzywa Zombie Dragona. Walka jest ciężka ale łowcy dają mu radę. Edwin również ponosi śmierć co niweczy plany złego kultu. Dave dziękuje bratu po czym powraca do Northend przekazać dobre wieści. Spotkanie z Gustavem Gdy ruchy wampirów przepędziły stado Dorionlordów z gór - Dave pognał za nimi aż do Kalmaart. Wiedział jednak, że sam może mieć problem z wieloma smokami. Usłyszał o bohaterze Gustavie Ulrichu więc postanowił poprosić go o pomoc w zabiciu smoka. Gustav godzi się lecz zostaje ciężko ranny podczas tej walki. Mimo to Dave dobija smoki. Potem proponuje mu podroż do Northend gdzie będzie miał okazje zawalczyć z innymi przedstawicielami tej rasy. Gustav lubujący siekę, pomimo porażki zgadza się wyruszyć z łowcą. Góry Kataart Podroż przebiega spokojnie aż do posterunku, strzegącego wejścia na główne szlaki Gór. Dave tłumaczy, że Góry Kataart to najbardziej niebezpieczne miejsce na świecie. Gustav jednak macha na to ręką. Podczas nocy w opuszczonym domku, jeden z mieczy Gustava: Old Sword zostaje skradziony. Mężczyźni od razu wyruszają za złodziejem w pościg przez Góry. Po naprawdę długiej podróży w końcu znajdują go w Ruinach Starożytnych Smoków. Tam okazuje się, że sprawcą jest mały wampirzy sługa (Dave nazywa go Freak). Po torturach Gustava okazuje się, że przekazał miecz już swemu Panu. Nie pada jego imię aczkolwiek sługa wspomina o odrodzeniu rasy wampirów i powrocie pierwszego wampira Eleonelxussa. Dave, który wiedział kto to jest Eleonelxuss przyspiesza kroku i razem z Gustavem docierają do Northend. Okazuje się, też że w mieście przebywają Rosomak, Arkham Levraf i Ajax Morgan. Od tamtej pory okazuje się, że wampiry urosły w siłę i chcą przeprowadzić inwazję na Northend. Dave oznajmia jednak Gustavowi prawdziwy cel ich zadania. Zabrał go aż do Northend bowiem chce pokonać pewnego smoka. Wszyscy członkowie gildii łowców smoków polegli w walce z nim więc Dave nie miał kogo poprosić o pomoc. Smok okazuje się pół Mazoku a zwie się Vuudrak Salamander. Mówiono, że jest to ulubiony pupilek samego Smoka Chaosu. Do pomocy zgłasza się też Rosomak a nawet Arkham (chociaż przypadkowo). Walka z Salamandrem trwała długo ale Dave z pomocą reszty bohaterów pokonuje smoka z żywego ognia. W podzięce daje skarby pomocnikom: między innymi amulet smoka Arkhamowi. Kiedy Wampiry z Necrovalsiussem na czele przeprowadzają inwazję na Northend, Dave razem z bohaterami broni miasto. Śmierć Gdy wszyscy wyruszają na ostateczną walkę z Necrovalsiussem, Dave postanawia im pomóc w ramach podziękowania za to co zrobili dla niego i mieszkańców miasta. Walka z wampirem była potwornie trudna. Nosferatu przeprowadzał potężne ataki. Niestety Dave nie uniknął ich wszystkich przez co ginie na miejscu, tracąc głowę. Gustav zakopuje jego ciało w miejscu walki z wampirem oraz wbija w nagrobek jego miecz Dragon Slayer (potem jednak powraca do jaskini, zabiera miecz i zastępuje go krzyżem) Wygląd i umiejętności thumb|300px|Dragon SlayerDave to umięśniony, średniego wzrostu chłopak chodzący z złotej zbroi i czerwonej pelerynie. Miał żółte włosy z sporą grzywką. Na zbroi miał znak czarnego smoka. Był poważny ale lubił się też napić w towarzystwie. Był odpowiedzialny i przywódczy. Używał miecza dwuręcznego Dragon Slayer, który przekazywany był z pokolenia no pokolenie w rodzinie Nogardów. Był świetny gdy dochodziło do potyczek ze smokami. Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny